


You're Back

by MistressofIke



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofIke/pseuds/MistressofIke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before the event's of X/Y, Professor Sycamore leaves for Sinnoh to learn under Professor Rowan.  He returns home after his journey to the region he calls home, and the best friend he is eager to speak to again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Back

“You’re back.”

The statement was said casually, but with a hint of relief, barely noticeable, but there.  Augustine Sycamore didn’t have to turn around to know who spoke it.  Only one man he’s ever known had the commanding, compassionate way of saying anything and making it sound incredibly intense.  The voice that he’d missed listening to face to face.  It had been a great experience in Sinnoh, but he’d missed the talks they’d have over coffee or a drink.  He’d missed his best friends’ company. 

“I was going to come in and surprise you Lysandre, but it seems you saw me coming.” Augustine admits, turning to look at the fiery haired man sitting casually behind him.

Lysandre Flordelis nods, motioning to the chair across from him, “I did.  Sitting right by the window gives me the advantage of looking out of it.”

Augustine can’t help the laugh that escapes him, Lysandre’s wit always making him smile, “Well, that’s what they were made for indeed.”

Lysandre watches as Augustine sits down, “You didn’t see me in the window then?  What had your attention?”

Augustine sets his bag down on the ground and sits up, looking at Lysandre, “I was thinking of an awesome one liner to lay on you.”

Lysandre raises an eyebrow and can’t help the small smirk on his lips, “And that was?”

“None…actually…I…” Augustine stammers, tracing a circle of water on the table, “I…kept thinking of new ones…and by the time I got here…you’d beaten me to hello.”

Lysandre points at him, “No, I didn’t.”

Augustine looks at him confused, “You-“

Lysandre stands, taking Augustine’s bag and offering him a hand, “I said you’re back.”

Augustine lets Lysandre pull him up and grins, “So technical.”

Lysandre leads him out of the café and to the limo waiting outside, “Indeed.”

Augustine gets inside, looking at his best friend as the door is closed, “Where are we going?”

Lysandre moves fast, pulling Augustine up to straddle him and puts his hands on his hips, looking into his friends wide eyes, “All the way.”

Augustine wraps his arms around Lysandre’s neck, “Then I assume, I don’t need that one liner to lay on you?”

Lysandre laughs, putting a hand on the back of August’s neck, pulling him closer until they can feel each other’s breaths on their lips, “All you’ll need, is to relax.” 


End file.
